starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Adjutant
adjutant]] Adjutants are a form of artificial intelligence utilized by the terrans of the Koprulu sector and United Earth Directorate. Overview Adjutants are sometimes simply addressed as "computer",Gerard DuGalle: "Computer, where the hell is Lieutenant Duran?" StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Patriot's Blood (in English). 1998.Neilson, Micky (December 18, 2000). StarCraft: Uprising. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-7434-1898-0 (eBook). though they're physically humanoid in design.Research Lab. Artist: Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed on 2010-05-15 Significant portions of the original ATLAS coding and functionality still exist in them.Project Blackstone: Are we safe?. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2012-05-01 Terran commanders understand the value that adjutants bring, as their ever-present gaze over the field of battle offers a strategic edge, and helps commanders keep their troops in line. Their functions include navigation, administration,Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Wasteland (in English). 1998. decryption,Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, The Outlaws (in English). 2010-07-27.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, The Dig (in English). 2010-07-27. presenting history,Blizzard Entertainment. 2010-06-28. A New Era. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2010-07-03.Blizzard Entertainment. 2010-07-10. Uncertain Future. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2010-07-10. acting as advisers for terran commanders,Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Desperate Alliance (in English). 1998. storing recipesBlizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Boot Camp (in English). 1998. and storing data. When playing an audio feed, their eyes change color in accordance with speaker.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Conversations after Cutthroat (in English). 2010Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Laboratory (in English). 2010. In the past, adjutants were cybernetic, possessing organic components. In contrast, modern adjutants are synthetic.2011-05-31, Starcraft II: Heart of the Swarm Hands-On Preview - Zerg Campaign. Gamespot, accessed on 2011-07-08 Game Effect StarCraft In StarCraft, the adjutant serves as the terrans' racial icon, and as the adviser in-game. StarCraft II In StarCraft II, the adjutant remains as the terrans' racial icon and adviser. The adjutant portrait is available upon completion of the Mar Sara Mastery achievement. They are the de facto announcer in multiplayer. It is voiced by Julianne Buescher.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Credits. (in English). 2010. Heroes of the Storm The adjutant serves as the map adviser of Warhead Junction in Heroes of the Storm.Blizzard Entertainment. Heroes of the Storm (Blizzard Entertainment) (in English). June 2, 2015 Known Adjutants *Adjutant 23-46 *Adjutant 33-27 V3.1974 *Monica *Santa's Helper Notes ]] *In reality, an adjutant is a military rank or appointment, usually serving as an officer who assists a more senior officer. *Early in the development of ''StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm, zerg adviser Izsha used to be an adjutant, from an era where they were cybernetic rather than synthetic.2011-05-31, Starcraft II: Heart of the Swarm Hands-On Preview - Zerg Campaign. Gamespot, accessed on 2011-07-08 Her organic components allowed her to be infested by the zerg.Maxwell McGee. 2011-05-31. Starcraft II: Heart of the Swarm Hands-On Preview - Zerg Campaign. Gamespot. Accessed 2011-05-31. Her backstory was later changed to be the remnants of Amanda Haley, a psychic medic.SoMuchMass. 2011-10-22. BlizzCon 2011 - Starcraft 2: Heart of the Swarm - Campaign and Lore Panel (Full). Youtube. Accessed 2011-10-22. *In the tutorial screen of StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty, if the player waits long enough after completing all the tutorials, the adjutant will say "I want to be the commander. I also want legs."Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard) (in English). July 27, 2010 *An adjutant voice pack is available for download for Internet streamers.2016-09-08, KICK YOUR STREAM INTO AUDIO-OVERDRIVE WITH TWO NEW VOICE PACKS. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2016-09-09 Lemon Chicken If a player waits long enough in the briefing of Boot Camp, an adjutant will ask the magistrate if he's all right. Eventually, the adjutant will deliver a recipe for Chinese lemon chicken, which is as follows: *1 pound sliced chicken breast *1 teaspoon of corn starch *3 teaspoons of soy sauce (dark) *1 sliced lemon References es:adjutora Category:Terran robot and AI classes Category:Heroes of the Storm